Pollnivneach
House Teleport Magic carpets Slayer Ring |guild = None |race = Menaphites |map = }} Pollnivneach is a fairly large town in the Kharidian Desert located on the western bank of the River Elid. The city is near the western bank of the River Elid, in the middle of the Kharidian Desert. It can be reached by walking or by riding a Magic carpet, as well as by several other means. In the city, players no longer require water to avoid damage from the heat of the Kharidian Desert, and water is readily available in the city to refill Waterskins, for free at wells and for a small cost at the general store. Pollnivneach features extensively in The Feud quest and is also very important for the Smoking Kills quest and the Rogue Trader miniquest. It has a general store shop, a kebab shop and other points of interest. It is also notable that every person in the city, excluding the Menaphite thugs, the Bandits and Slayer Master Sumona, is named "Ali", as is at least one animal (Ali Cat). Pollnivneach has a reputation for being crime infested and violent. The Menaphite and Bandit gangs are the source of the conflict which engulfs Pollnivneach. The Bandits control the northern half of the city, while the Menaphites control the southern half. Both gangs are constantly engaged in a turf war and hold much influence and power over the entire city, including the mayor. The gang rivalry may be a bad influence on the city's children, as the Street Urchin, for example, can be quite willing to aid and abet strangers in stealing, pickpocketing and mugging throughout the city. Transportation * Players can walk to Pollnivneach from Shantay Pass. Go south/south-east from the pass. * Many of Ali Morrisane's Magic carpets fly to the city. Carpets near Shantay Pass, Nardah, Sophanem and Menaphos all go to the city. (Carpets near Uzer and the Bedabin Camp can also be used, by using them to go to the Shantay Pass carpet.) Each use of a carpet costs 200 coins normally (or less, if the player has done the Rogue Trader miniquest or has an activated Ring of charos). * If players have their house portal in Pollnivneach, they can use the House Teleport spell to reach their house and then exit through the portal. If the Love Story quest has been completed, players can use a Pollnivneach tablet (made from a chipped House Teleport tablet) to teleport to the Pollnivneach house portal, even if their house is located elsewhere. * Slayer rings teleport to the house of slayer master Sumona. (They do not teleport to the Desert Slayer Dungeon as some players believe. To reach the dungeon, go south a block from Sumona's house and climb down the well. A Facemask or other protection from the dungeon's smoke is required for the player to avoid taking damage.) * There are some Fairy rings somewhat near Pollnivneach. Ring is in the desert hunting area near Nardah; from there either use the Nardah carpet or walk north-west to the upper river bridge, cross it and then walk south-west to the city. Ring is near the entrance to the Kalphite Lair; from there use the Shantay Pass carpet or walk east/south-east to the city. * The Camulet from Enakhra's Lament teleports to the underground Enakhra's Temple. Climb out from there and walk east to the city. * The Pharaoh's sceptre from the Pyramid Plunder minigame teleports to any of three pyramids: Jalsavrah Pyramid is in Sophanem; from there take the carpet or walk north to Pollnivneach. Jaleustrophos Pyramid is the Agility Pyramid; from there either walk northeast to Nardah and take the carpet, or walk north-west to the lower river bridge, cross it and walk north to Pollnivneach. Jaldraocht Pyramid is also called Azzanadra's pyramid from the Desert Treasure quest; from there walk east/northeast to Pollnivneach. * The Eagle transport system flies to a cave near the Uzer Hunter area. From there, either walk south-east to Uzer and use the carpet, or walk south-west to the upper river bridge, cross it and walk south-west to Pollnivneach. * There are some other ways to reach the city, such as going to Dorgesh-Kaan, using the shortcut in the dungeon beneath the agility course there to reach the Kalphite Lair and from there having the same choices as for using Fairy Ring code . *The Mask of Mourning and Helm of Keening can teleport to the Pollnivneach well. Both items can do this up to 2 times daily. Monsters Pollnivneach hosts many monsters. Some of these monsters are human while some, outside of the city, are not. Humans * Menaphites came to Pollnivneach some time ago and have been trouble there ever since. They are in constant battle with the Bandits and add to the city's crime rate. As monsters, they are not aggressive towards players. Menaphites populate the southern part of the city. All have a combat level of 55, except one at level 75, so they can be dangerous to lower-levelled players who attack them. * Bandits were hired to rid the city of the Menaphites but turned out to be no better than the Menaphites. The city tried to get rid of them, but they refused to leave and are now in constant battle with the Menaphites. As monsters, they are not aggressive towards players. Bandits populate the northern side of city. They may be fairly dangerous to lower levelled players. They have combat levels 41 and 56, with the exception of one level 70, so they can be dangerous to lower-levelled players who attack them. Creatures * Desert snakes can be found in the desert near the city. Being only combat level 5, not poisonous and not aggressive, they are not a threat to anyone except the most careless of low-level players. Desert heat can be much more of threat outside the city. * Crocodiles inhabit the river bank south of the city. They are aggressive and, at combat level 63, can be dangerous to lower-level players. Desert heat is also a threat in this area, and players need to carry a water source if they wish to avoid meeting an unpleasant end. A Tour of the City North-western Region * A Summoning obelisk. This is a small obelisk, where only Summoning points can be recharged. * A portal to Player-owned houses. Northern Region * The city's northern Magic carpet. * Houses, Bandits and the bandits' headquarters. * Ali the Dyer, who can make red, yellow and blue dye for players, in exchange for coins and dye ingredients. * The starting point for the Smoking Kills quest. Sumona is here until the quest is completed. * A deposit chest becomes available in the northeast after completing Deadliest Catch. Western Hill * Ali the Hag's house. Central Region * Pollnivneach General Store, which stocks empty pots, jugs, waterskins, desert shirts, desert boots, buckets, fake beards, Karidian headpieces, cheese, limes, tomatoes, jug of water, bowl of water, and bucket of water. * A house containing slayer master Sumona, once the Smoking Kills quest is complete. * Ali the Mayor's house, where you steal his wife's jewels during the quest The Feud. * Ali the Kebab seller's kebab shop, which sells regular Kebabs and spicy Super kebabs. (A super kebab costs five coins while a regular kebab costs three, but a super kebab will never be bad when eaten.) Red hot sauce can also be obtained here during and after The Feud quest. * A well next to the kebab shop, which is used during and after the Smoking Kills quest to enter the Desert Slayer Dungeon. A Facemask or other protection is required in this dungeon, to avoid taking damage from the smoke there. * Ali the Camel Trader and a camel pen are behind the kebab shop. During and after The Feud, players can use Red hot sauce on the camel's feed trough, which results in camel dung spawning nearby. Camel dung is needed in The Feud and can later be used to recharge Camulets. Southern Region * Houses and Menaphite thugs. * The Asp & Snake Bar, where Ali the Barman sells beer, wine, grog, whiskey, brandy and vodka. * Ali the Snake Charmer, who can be found south of the bar. During and after The Feud, you can get a Snake charmer kit from him by placing two coins in Ali's pot. (If you have more than two coins in your inventory, only two will be deposited in the pot.) * The tent and headquarters of the Menaphite thugs. * The city's southern Magic carpet. * Aristarchus, a Menaphite scholar, can be found wandering just south of the hill, west of the camel store. Aristarchus is not associated with the Menaphite thugs. Nearby * A smoking well, which is the entrance to the Smoke Dungeon is west of the southern part of the city, just around the spur of a hill. The well is in the desert, where water is required to avoid damage from the Desert heat. A Facemask or other protection is also required in the dungeon, to avoid taking damage from the smoke there. * A Summoning Obelisk is south of the city, in a cave across the River Elid. Go south of the city, cross the river at the bridge, and go east to reach the cave. This is a major obelisk, where players can make Pouches and Scrolls as well as recharging Summoning points. There is no Summoning shop at this obelisk. When just recharging summoning points, the small obelisk by north-western Pollnivneach is much closer to the city and thus is likely more convenient. Lack of some facilities Pollnivneach is an interesting, useful city, but it lacks some important facilities, which makes it difficult for players to use the city as a base of operations. * No Bank, so players cannot store or retrieve their items. One solution to this problem is to use the magic carpets to fly between Pollnivneach and Nardah, using the bank there. Players short of money, may find the carpet fees prohibitive. If so, killing Goats in the desert outside Nardah and selling their Desert goat horn drops on the Grand Exchange can be useful. The quickest banking solution involves using Rings of duelling to teleport to the bank chest at Castle Wars (or a suitable home teleport) and then using Teleport to House to return to Pollnivneach. However, this is available only to members who have a Construction level of 20 or more, so that they can locate their house at the Pollnivneach portal. Alternatively players with the ability to create Rings of slaying can teleport directly to Sumona. * No Altar, so players cannot recharge their Prayer points. Players who own a Chapel equipped with an altar in their POH can use those should their house be located in Pollnivneach. After completing the Spirits of the Elid quest, players can use the magic carpets to fly between Pollnivneach and Nardah, using the Statuette in Nardah to recharge prayer points (the statuette also briefly boosts players' life points to above their maximum). The quickest praying solution for those without the above involves teleporting to place with a neaby altar and then teleporting back to Pollnivneach using any method stated above. A Ring of duelling teleport to the Duel Arena is moderately close to the altar there. For those using the lodestone network, the Falador lodestone is very close to the Guthix tribute stone which recharges both Prayer and Summoning points. Trivia * When Pollnivneach was first added to the game, the sign on the kebab shop consisted of several letters. For reasons of political correctness, Jagex later replaced this with a picture of a camel's head spitting fire. * It is possible to run from Shantay Pass to Pollnivneach without taking a single drink of water. * There is a safe in Pollnivneach that relates to The Feud quest. * People called this town "Town of Ali" since almost everybody in Pollnivneach is named Ali including Ali Cat. * There is a minor glitch that occasionally happens when players travelling via the Magic Rugs from Shantay Pass arrive at Pollnivneach, during the landing animation it will show an overview of the top of one of the buildings towards the middle of the city. * The word Pollnivneach may have been derived from the Russian word "половина" (pol-lo-vee-na) which means "half" as it is in the middle of the desert, thus halving it. * It's also possible that the word Pollnivneach is a trivia of "Peach 'n Ollive". * All of the residents wear Turbans (excluding Sumona, the Menaphite thugs and Ali Cat). nl:Pollnivneach fi:Pollnivneach pt:Pollnivneach Category:Cities Category:POH Locations Category:Kharidian Desert Category:Pollnivneach